Dreams & Wishes
by UsagiMoon2627
Summary: Now that the jewel is complete, what will become of Kagome and Inuyasha? And what wish does he make?


_AN: I don't normally do Inuyasha fanfics, but... I had a brainstorm one evening a long time ago. If it hadn't been for Wayback Machine, I would never have found this. So, as always let me know you what you think. Nice little one-shot. I don't own anything. _

* * *

><p>He hadn't known.<p>

He hadn't known saving her would be saving himself too. He hadn't known that when she fell through the Bone Eater's Well, that she would step into his world and change everything.

He hadn't known.

He hadn't known, but it hadn't changed the fact that it had happened. And with just one look, she changed him.

Inuyasha looked at her now, watched as her long raven hair seemed to turn red in the firelight and move in the wind to cover her face from him. Her brown eyes held so many secrets form him that he wanted to just shake her until she told him everything.

She turned to him, found him staring at her. "What are you looking at, Inuyasha?" she asked.

He snapped out of his trace and turned his head to stare up at the sky. He snorted. "Feh… Nothing."

"Oh sure… nothing…" she said. Deciding she didn't feel like fighting with him, she dropped it and went back to the book she reading. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone, let alone Inuyasha. It had been a long day, and it seemed as if it was going to be an even longer night. "There's a new moon tonight, Inu-" she began to say before she was interrupted.

"Feh, I know. You don't need to remind me, okay," came his harsh reply. He turned his golden eyes towards hers, watching as they glittered in the light from the fire and he felt like she was looking into his soul. Turning his eyes back towards the sky, he watched the stare dance in the sky. Only four more hours, and then he'd be human until dawn.

Standing, he continued to stare up at the sky. He looked down at her, her raven hair getting darker as night came to greet them. He could see the sky in her eyes. His hand going to his Tetsusaiga sitting at his side, he told her, "I'm going out, Kagome."

Kagome could do nothing but nod her head, and watch him leave.

* * *

><p>Three hours later found him sitting in the Go-Shinboku. He had walked the entire time, thinking of her. What would happen once they got the completed Shikon no Tama back to Kaede? Would she stop coming there to the feudal era? Would she stop coming to see him? Inuyasha didn't want to think about that. She was so much apart of his life, he couldn't think about her not being in it anymore. Not being beside him, not saving her, protecting her… Inuyasha shook his head, the long silver hair moving in the wind.<p>

"Inuyasha!"

He heard his name being called, and looking down through the leaves of the mighty tree, he saw Sango and Kagome standing down at the bottom. He watched them for awhile, watching as they moved about down below calling out for him. Sango walked over to where Kagome stood, hands on her hips. She said something to young priestess, but he couldn't quite hear what they were saying, even with his demonic hearing. Even then, he knew that he was turning human.

Meanwhile, down below…

"Where is he? It's getting late, Kagome," Sango, the demon slayer, said as she brushed a strand of brown hair from her face. "Maybe you should do a 'Sit' command."

"I don't know, Sango. He hates it when I do that and I really don't want to be mean to him tonight," she said. It was then that she sensed him, her nerves picking up his demonic powers. Kagome looked up into the tree, knowing he could see them.

"We need to find him before the new moon comes, Kagome. He'll be defenseless if we don't," Sango replied.

"Have you found him?" Miroku, the monk with a wind tunnel in his right hand, said as he walked up behind them.

Inuyasha watched as they conversed for a few more minutes before Kagome sighed. _She's not going to do what Sango suggested, is she?_ he thought as he watched the dark haired woman.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled up at the tree. "I guess he's leaving me no other choice, is he?" she asked the two standing beside her. "We need to find him. Oh well, it can't be helped. I'm sorry about this…. Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

A loud and sudden crash sounded behind her, and as she turned her head to see what it could be, already knowing in her heart it was him; she saw a body laying face first in the dirt, silver hair on top of it. Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground, she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Why'd you do that, Kagome?" he growled.

"Because it's getting late or don't you remember what tonight is?" she replied.

"Of course I remember!" he shouted at her.

"Well, excuse me for trying to protect you!" she shouted back at him.

"You aren't suppose to protect me! I'm the one whose suppose to protect you!"

Sango and Miroku sighed, looking at each other. "Well, we better head on back. Shippo must be worried about us by now. We'll just leave those two alone," Miroku said, taking Sango's hand to pull her behind him. "Come, Sango."

Sango nodded her head, following close behind him, leaving the arguing couple alone. All the while, Inuyasha and Kagome's argument followed them.

* * *

><p>She watched as his silver hair turned black as night, his golden amber eyes went brown and the dog ears that sat upon his head disappear. Once the transformation was complete, Inuyasha was as human as she was. It never seemed to amaze her how different he looked, however it was his attitude that stayed the same.<p>

Inuyasha sat down next to her, his legs going Indian style, as he bought a hand up to grip the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He lifted his head towards the sky and watched as the stars played among the heavens. He was always quite during these times, not saying much unless asked. Kagome always felt that he was waiting, waiting for the night to end so he could once more have his demonic powers. She knew he hated being human, hated being a weak human; and if there was something she could do to help him….

Shaking her head, Kagome's eyes followed his and stared up at the sky. "Do you still plan on becoming a full demon?" she asked quietly, her eyes stayed focused on the stars above.

He turned his head. How could he explain that it was no longer his dream to become a full demon, but to keep her beside him always? To have her with him, never to lose her. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. It felt like if he told her, then maybe everything would change between them. But hadn't it already? "Yes."

"Why did you go for a three hour walk earlier?"

"Feh, I told you. I was thinking," Inuyasha said. "Why do you care?"

She nodded her head. She had to tell him, tonight… but how? "Will you forget me? When you become a full demon?" Kagome could feel the tears start to build up in her eyes. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let him see her cry, he hated it when she cried. No matter how hard this was for her, she had to tell him…

She wouldn't be coming back after tonight. They had found all the pieces, the Shikon no Tama was whole. Her job was done. He no longer needed her.

"I could never forget you, Kagome," came the quite whisper. It was then that she turned her head to see him staring at her, his brown eyes smiling.

"Why?"

"Because I know you'll always be with me," Inuyasha said. "You'll always be beside me."

Kagome could only stare at him. Her heart beating wildly inside her chest, echoing in her head, her ears. She felt Inuyasha reach down and grip her hand, his larger one taking possession of her smaller one.

"Inuyasha…"

He smiled at her then, before turning his attention back to the sky. Staring off into the distance, his mind asking questions his heart didn't want to answer, he held her hand.

"I won't be coming back."

The words were soft spoken, but he heard them. Inuyasha turned his head, his eyes going wide. If she had planned to shock him, she succeeded. This was the last thing he would ever consider from her. "What? What are you talking about?" he yelled as he let go of her hand, and instead took possession of her shoulders, shaking her.

She pulled away. "You heard me. I'm not coming back after tonight. Once we reach the village and give the Shikon no Tama to Kaede, I'm going back. This is the last night in the feudal era, Inuyasha, my last night with you…"

"NO!" he yelled. "You have to come back, Kagome, you have to!" His brown eyes were wide and wild. He went to grab her, to hold her to him; but she stood. Staring down at him, her brown eyes glittering in the firelight, she finally let go of all her secrets she'd been holding inside.

He finally understood what his heart had been telling him all those weeks.

"Why, Inuyasha?" she asked. "There's nothing here for me in the feudal era. I have a home and family back in the present day, I have school to finish… I have a life back home."

"You have a life here, as well," he said. Standing, Inuyasha felt like his soul was being torn from him. She couldn't leave… could she? How would she live without him? How would he live without her? "I won't let you leave," this was said more quietly.

Kagome laughed. He sounded so serious. "C'mon, Inuyasha. We both knew this day was going to come. I helped you find all the pieces to the jewel, I helped you put it back together, and once we get it back to the village… Well, I'm not quite sure what's going to happen then, but afterwards I have to go back," she said.

"I won't let you leave," he said again. This time, when he went to grab for her, she let him pull her into his arms and hold her. "I won't let you leave, Kagome."

She closed her eyes, the feeling of being in his arms heaven. She always felt as if all was right in the world when she was in Inuyasha's arms. But that was all it was, a feeling. "Why?"

Inuyasha held her, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Because I care for you," he said quietly. "You must know that after all these years, Kagome. I want you to stay with me always." He was whispering, but she could still hear him.

Kagome sighed, her chin resting on his chest. She knew he cared for her, just like he cared for Sango, and everyone else in their group. "I have to go, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, but I need to go back," she said as she tried to pull back from his grasp, but he wouldn't let her.

"I told you, I'm not letting you go, Kagome. I'll follow you back if I have to. I'm not letting you go."

"Inuyasha… please…."

"No."

"You can't keep me he-" She started to say but was cut off when his lips found hers.

She tasted like heaven. He'd never really believed in heaven, but the flavor was on her lips, pure, and sweet and promising. Her hand had gone to his chest in an automatic defensive movement. Yet she wasn't fighting him, as he'd been certain she would. She met his hard, almost brutal kiss with passion laced with trust.

His mind emptied. It was a terrifying experience for a half demon who kept his thoughts under such stringent control. Then it filled with her, her scent, her touch, her taste.

Inuyasha broke away- for his sake, not hers. His breath came fast and raw. One hand was tangled in her raven hair, his other was clamped tight around her body. He couldn't let her go. Staring at her, he saw his own reflection in her eyes.

He cursed her- it was a last quick denial- before he crushed his mouth to hers again. It wasn't heaven he was heading for, he told himself. It was hell.

She wanted to soothe him, to let him know that this wouldn't be the last time; but he never gave her the chance. As before, he sent her rushing into some hot, airless place where there was room only for sensation.

She wanted to be touched. She tired to murmur this new, compelling need against his mouth, but she managed only a moan. Her body ached. Just the anticipation of his hands running over her was making her shudder.

For a moment their hearts beat against each other in the same wild rhythm.

Then he tore himself away, ashamed of what he'd had just done. Never in the three years that they had been together had he kissed her with such passion, such hunger. Breathing heavy, he turned his head to stare at her. She stood under the Go-Shinboku, her lips read and swollen from the kiss he had just given her, her eyes wide with desire.

She stared at him, not believing what had just happened. But knowing she wanted more. Walking up to him, she smiled as she brought her hand up to his face.

She didn't even try to think, never attempted to reason. Following her heart, she pressed her lips to his.

Instant. Irresistible. Irrevocable. Emotions funneled from one to the other, then merged in a torrent of need. She didn't expect him to be gentle, through her kiss had offered comfort, as well as passion. He dived into it, into her, with a speed and force that left her reeling, then fretting for more.

This wild, painful pleasure, once tasted, would never be forgotten, would always be craved. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave herself to it. His arms, limp by his side from the shock of her kissing him, came up to wrap around her middle.

Then just as sudden as the kiss had started, she pulled away from him. He felt it before she had actually moved form him. Things weren't ever going to be the same between them again.

"Kagome…" he whispered as he went to her again, but she stepped back.

"Make your wish, Inuyasha. Become a full demon," she whispered before turning around and heading back towards the camp.

He watched her go, then looked towards the sky. Dawn would be coming soon, and once it did she would be gone.

* * *

><p>She went home.<p>

Life had gone back to normal for her since she'd left the feudal era, nearly a year ago. She went to school, hung out with her friends, and even went on a date with Hojo every once in awhile. Life couldn't be any sweeter for Kagome.

But it wasn't sweet.

Kagome still found herself staring at the hut where the Bone Eater's Well sat. She found herself thinking about her friends, about him, when she should have been doing other things. Found herself wondering what he was doing. How he was doing. She found herself missing him.

Staring out into the night sky, memories of that last night came back to her. Tears of silver fell from her eyes as she remembered how he had held her, how he had whispered words of caring and understanding, and how he told her she couldn't leave him. However they both knew he couldn't keep her there, couldn't do anything to make her stay. Her time was in the present, his was in the past.

Sighing, she turned from the window to look back into her room and face to face with Inuyasha. His hair black, eyes brown. He was human.

Taking a step back, she turned her head to look out the window and looked up. Surprise covered her face when she saw a crescent moon hanging in the sky. "But… It's not the night of a new moon," she whispered to herself. Turning her head, she looked at him. "How can you be in your human form? And more importantly, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He smiled. "I made my wish."

"Made your wish? What are you talking about?" she asked amazed. Was this really possible? Was he really standing in her room, as a full fledged human?

He walked to the window, looking out. The moon no longer bothered him, and as he looked up at it, his smiled grew in size. "After you left, I had time to think about things. About me, about you, about us. And all I could think was that you weren't coming back. I would never see you again. And I couldn't have that. I need you in my life, Kagome," he said as he turned from the window to stare at her. "Kaede made a suggestion one night, that instead of becoming a full demon, why not a full human?"

"But I never wanted that for you!"

"I know," Inuyasha said. "You loved me for who I was, not who I'd become if I had the chance. However, in order to live in this world, I needed to be human. Live my life here with you. It wasn't that easy of a decision to make. I needed time to think."

"But… What are you doing here?" she asked, still not understanding what was going on. She couldn't quite get the image of him standing there, looking at her, to register in her mind.

"Its like I said, Kagome. I want to be with you," he said as he took a step towards her. "I made my decision, my wish. I decided that living as a human would be better than living without you. I can't live without you, Kagome. I'm in love with you."

Tears came springing to her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't say anything, not at first. Unable to believe any of this was happening, she lowered her hands and just stared at him. "Kikyo… Miroku…?"

"Know of my decision and wish us the best of luck. Everyone does. Kikyo released me from my promise and gave me this. She said it was yours to keep, that it no longer held any power and was safe to have," he said holding out a necklace made of white coral. Sitting in the middle was a light pink jewel, the Shikon no Tama.

She stared at it before taking it from his hand. Running her fingers over the coral beads, she looked back up at him. "But the well was closed… I closed it when I came thought that last time."

"Yes, you did. However, when I made my wish I asked the Shikon no Tama two things," said Inuyasha. "First to make me a full human, and second to open the well long enough to let me through. It granted both wishes."

"This is how you got back through?"

"Feh, it let me pass the barrier, but its closed now. We can never go back to the feudal era, Kagome," Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha…." she breathed. Kagome felt the tears start to fall, sliding slowly down her cheeks as she continued to stare at him.

Inuyasha gathered her close, his arms coming up around her to hold her and make her feel safe. "I told you. I'm in love with you, Kagome. I want you to be with me always and forever. I won't let you go, not now, not ever again. That had to be the longest year of my life."

"You're staying?"

"Feh, I'm staying," he said just before he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

He could start his life now, with her beside him. He'd always know that this would be the path he'd choose, to be with her, to love her.

He hadn't known saving her would be saving himself too. He hadn't known when she walked away from him that he would lose apart of himself, one that only she held. He kept telling himself that it was better to be without her, but deep down inside he knew he was lying; even to himself.

Now, holding her in his arms, running his fingers through her hair; Inuyasha knew this would always be his salvation. Life would go on in the feudal era, with or without him. But his life… His life had ended the day she walked away from him. Now it began once she was back in his arms.

* * *

><p>Later that night, while holding her close in bed, he spoke of what had happened once she left. Kagome laid with her head on his naked chest and sighed. She missed everyone in the feudal era, but knew there was no going back. Not anymore.<p>

"Kikyo went back. After she released me and we left on good terms, I assume. Shippo stayed with Kaede, helping out around the village and keeping the old woman company," Inuyasha said as he ran a fingertip down her arm. He brushed past her hand to run his finger down and around the outside of her left breast. The nipple harden with desire.

"And what of Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked as passion began to build within her. She sighed, laying on her back as Inuyasha climbed on top of her. She moan softly as he bent to lick the hardening nipple with his tongue.

"Married," was all he said as he brought his mouth back up to hers, captured her lips with his and pushed all though from her mind.

* * *

><p>Hours later, as Kagome lay sleeping next to him, Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling of her room. It felt strange to lay next to her as a human, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He'd finally found home, in her arms.<p>

Looking down at her sleeping form, he brought his hand up to brush her bangs back from her closed eyes and kiss her forehead. "Marry me, Kagome," he whispered into the night air.

"Feh," was her response before she yawned and shifted in her sleep. Inuyasha laughed before closing his own eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep, for his dream was already with him.


End file.
